


Friendship bonds

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [14]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, The rating's just because Akira's a bit thirsty, ryuji's a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Akira goes back to Tokyo for a visit. Only Sojiro, Futaba and Yusuke know about it, and the four decide on a plan to surprise the rest of the thieves. Needless to say, it doesn't go as expected.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Friendship bonds

Akira takes a look around the train, observing the almost empty car as his hand mindlessly pets Morgana’s head, who’s sleeping inside his bag. His stop is finally announced and he rises up to leave the train, taking the other bag resting next to his feet, fully packed with clothes and other necessities. He decides to take the exit that goes directly to the narrow alleyway leading to Leblanc and makes a beeline for the café, the exhaustion of the long trip weighing heavy on his body.

He arrives at the establishment, and sees the signed turned to ‘closed’, a dim light and a few shadows visible from the outside. His lips curl into a small smile and he doesn’t feel that tired anymore. Barely containing his excitement, he opens the door and steps inside.

“AAAHH!!”

A loud gasp invades his ears before he can register a flash of orange hair running to him and embracing him tightly.

“Akiraaaa!!! You’re home!!” Futaba yells happily as she jumps up and down, still not letting him go.

“Hey,” Akira replies, badly hiding a chuckle and petting her hair with his free hand. 

Her screams seem to be what wakes Morgana up, who groggily takes his head out of the bag.

“Are we there ye-MEOW!?”

“Monaa!!!” The girl interrupts the feline in the same fashion she did with her brother, roughly petting Morgana in a show of affection.

“That’s way too much energy for this late at night,” Sojiro chimes in in an annoyed tone, but the smile on his face betrays how he really feels. “Welcome back, kid,” he says, looking at Akira directly in the eye.

“Thanks”, he says before turning his eyes to the last person in the room.

Yusuke’s sitting on the counter, a finished cup of coffee in front on him. His eyes are somewhat dazed, a dreamy look clouding them.

“Hello,” he greets in a calm tone, his smooth voice doing things to Akira’s heart.

“Hi,” the boy replies, his eyes taking on the same look the artist’s wearing.

“We got almost everything ready for tomorrow’s surprise party!! I bet everyone’s gonna lose it when they see you here!” Futaba chimes in, breaking the moment, Morgana already going back to sleep in her arms.

“Well yeah, that’s the whole point of not telling them I was coming,” he says, setting all his bags on the floor.

“We just need to buy some more food, we’ll have to do it tomorrow morning,” Sojiro explains, putting off his cigarette and taking his apron off. “Your train got delayed quite a bit huh.”

“Yeah, sorry for making you wait until so late…”

“Don’t worry, you’re the one who must be tired. Come one Futaba, let’s get going.”

“What!? Already?”

“We’ll see each other tomorrow morning, come on. They probably want to rest.”

“You can take Mona with you if you want, he’s already passed out anyway,” Akira slyly proposes, tapping one of his feet on the floor.

“Ok!” Futaba quickly agrees, missing Akira’s point. “See you tomorrow!”

“Rest well,” Sojiro says, walking to the door with Futaba.

“Night.”

“Good night, until tomorrow,” Yusuke finally says, having been silent for most of the conversation.

Akira watches his family leave the place and lock the door after them. He then turns around to pay full attention to the only remaining person in the place.

Still sitting on the stool, Yusuke locks eyes with him once more and smiles, tilting his head to the side a little bit. Akira smiles back at him and takes a step closer. Seeing that, Yusuke gets up and takes a step himself, slowly shortening the distance between them until they finally join their bodies in a tight hug.

All the loneliness and hardship of separation melt away with the warm contact. Akira goes to nuzzle against the crook of Yusuke's neck, just at the right height for him to bury his face there and take in the soft touch of the artist's skin, taking in a deep breath and immersing himself on the familiar feeling.

Before he can indulge too much in it though, Yusuke calls for him.

"Akira," he says in a small whisper, his voice resonating on the brunet's ear.

Akira takes his head up and looks at him. Yusuke doesn't lose another second and directly goes to join their lips in the softest of kisses, letting their mouths lock together perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle, all their senses getting lost in the overwhelming joy of finally being together again.

There's no point in saying things like ‘I missed you' or 'I wanted to see you', because they know. They know just how much each other lacks when they're apart, how a piece of their hearts is missing when they can't be together. So instead, they decide to preoccupy their lips with an endless exchange of tender kisses, letting the touch convey all their unspoken feelings.

After what feels like hours, they finally separate. Yusuke helps Akira take his things upstairs and quickly get everything ready to go to bed. Both take some comfy clothes to use as pyjamas and begin to change, Yusuke also wearing an outfit from Akira. He didn’t think about taking one from the dorms, the excitement of seeing his boyfriend after months of separation making him forget it completely.

Right when Yusuke puts the pants on and is lowering the hem of the shirt, a pair of naked arms slowly curl around his waist from behind, the warmth of Akira’s chest coming into contact with his back. 

"...You were too quick to put clothes on," he whispers in a low tone, one of his hands sneakily going under Yusuke's shirt to gently caress his prominent hip bone.

Before the artist's able to respond, a gaps escapes his lips when he feels a wet kiss being placed on his neck.

***

Next morning comes, and the couple starts to wake up when the annoying morning sun filters through the poor excuse of a window Leblanc’s attic has. Feeling a chill run down his bare back, Akira snuggles closer to Yusuke, seeking his warmth. His actions are rewarded with slow caresses on his dishevelled hair.

“Good morning.” Yusuke’s rough voice filters through his ear.

“‘Ning…” He manages to reply, burying his face on Yusuke’s chest to try and delay the inevitable start of the morning.

“We should probably get up and dress ourselves before Sojiro arrives.”

“I guess, but…”

Only opening his eyes slightly, Akira searches for the scatter of hickies on Yusuke’s collarbones and re-kisses them, gently biting and sucking on them as he follows the trail of lovebites up his shoulder and neck, taking special care of doing new ones on the most sensitive parts.

Yusuke simply responds with a small shudder and he lets his head fall into the pillow, closing his eyes as his fingers tangle further into Akira’s hair, letting himself enjoy the morning cuddles.

Their comfortable snuggles are cut short when they hear the downstairs door opening, the jingle of the bell telling them that Sojiro has arrived.

With a low grunt, Akira separate from him after one final bite, going to sit on the bed. Yusuke laughs and sits up as well, raising his hand to take some rebel black curls out of his boyfriend’s face.

“Don’t be impatient, we have a whole week,” he says with a chuckle, finally getting off the bed. Akira follows after him shortly after.

When they’re finally ready, they go downstairs, where Sojiro’s already waiting for them with breakfast on the table. As they settle in and begin to eat, Futaba and Morgana show up and join them. They five enjoy a nice meal, discussing on how to best prepare the snacks and other food for the surprise party to begin in a few hours.

After breakfast, they all get busy getting dishes, glasses, food and everything else ready.

“Ok, they say they’re boarding the train,” Futaba tells the group, eyes locked on her phone’s screen. “We should go get the last bit of groceries then.”

“Yeah, I’ll come with you,” Akira says, getting off the stool and grabbing the list Sojiro made the night before. “We won’t be long,” he says as he lowers his bag so that Morgana can climb inside it.

“Yeah, see you in a bit!!”

15 minutes pass, and while Sojiro and Yusuke are watching the news in silence, the café’s door opens again. This time, the ones that enter are the remaining members of the old band of thieves. Ryuji’s at the front accompanied by Ann, who cheerfully greets everybody. Makoto and Haru come in right after them.

“Yo!”

“Good morning everybody,” Haru says, smiling at them.

“Yes, good day to you all,” Yusuke greets back at his friends, adjusting his posture on the counter stool.

“Where’s Futaba?” Makoto asks, looking around the room.

“And what’s with the sudden notice to come, anyway? Did something happen?” Asks Ann, imitating Makoto’s gesture.

“You’ll see in a little bit, please take a seat,” Yusuke answers, not wanting to say too much.

“I’ll make coffee for all of you,” Sojiro chimes in to help him, going to select the specific beans to prepare the drinks.

As all of them settle down either on the booth or the counter, Ryuji can’t help but keep his eyes glued on Yusuke, something about the other boy bothering him.

Makoto’s the first one to notice.

“Ryuji, is somethi-”

“What’s that on your neck?” He asks before she can finish her sentence.

Yusuke looks at him, blinking a few times before he realises Ryuji’s talking to him. “On my neck?” He repeats, confused, and takes his hand up to touch it. A blush creeps up his cheeks when he realizes what his friend’s referring to. “Oh, how embarrassing. I apologi-”

“I said, what the _fuck_ is that on your neck?” Ryuji repeats, his voice raising a few notches and taking a menacing step towards Yusuke.

“Ryuji?” Ann says, surprised by the sudden change of mood.

“Where you get those from? Huh?” He takes another step closer.

“Allow me to explain, this is actu-”

“Are you cheating on Akira?” Ryuji continues with his interrogation, not letting Yusuke get a word in.

“W-what?” Haru mutters, hands going up to cover her mouth for the unexpected accusation. 

Yusuke’s eyebrows furrow in anger. “How rude of you. As I was saying, this is-”

“HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO HIM WHEN HE LOVES YOU SO FUCKING MUCH?!”

Finally reaching him, he forcefully grabs Yusuke by the collar of his shirt.

“Ryuji! Calm down!” Ann runs after him and grabs him by the elbow, though Ryuji shrugs her off.

“Kid, just listen for a sec!” Sojiro butts in the conversation, worried about the blond’s sudden attitude.

As Yusuke’s about to open his mouth, Ryuji interrupts him again. “ARE YOU SERIOUSLY SO NEEDY YOU COULDN’T WAIT FOR HIM TO COME BACK!? YOU ARE DISGUSTING!!”

And with that, he raises his closed fist and clocks Yusuke across the face, the force of the impact making the taller boy fall to the floor.

A series of gasps fill the room, everybody’s body tensing up.

“RYUJI!!” Ann yells, trying again to grab him.

“Yusuke, are you ok!?” Makoto says as she quickly goes to the boy’s side. 

“I’M GONNA GET YO-”

Just as Ryuji’s about to pick Yusuke up by the arm and punch him again, the bell of the door rings, and Akira, Futaba and Morgana enter the coffee shop.

The café falls into silence, everyone turning to look at the three standing at the door, eyes wide in shock. That is, everyone expect Yusuke, who’s still on the floor, speckles of deep crimson falling from his nose, which he’s delicately clutching with a hand while he props himself up with the other. 

“W-what’s happening?” Futaba asks, panic on her voice.

“Yusuke?” Akira mutters before dashing to him, kneeling next to the artist and delicately cupping his face to lift it up, trying to assess his injuries.

The room stays silent, everyone trying to process the bizarre succession of events. It’s not until Akira speaks again that the veil is shatter, his irritated voice piercing the air.

“What happened? Why is Yusuke bleeding?!” He inquires, his stern face and tone making his Joker persona appear.

Makoto’s again the first one to regain her composure, trying to briefly explain the situation as Haru and Sojiro decide on what to do to help the injured boy. Futaba, Ann and Morgana left uselessly panicking. Ryuji is so stunned he can’t talk, his eyes darting from Akira to the slumped figure of his other friend. Comprehensively, Yusuke can’t talk either.

***

After a quick visit to Takemi’s clinic, the group can finally return to Leblanc and enjoy their surprise party. It’s cut short though, in part because the guilt is impeding Ryuji to talk or even look at the others, and also because everyone’s worried about Yusuke’s state. 

As so, Sojiro decides to close up shop when everyone leaves and lets Akira and Yusuke the place to themselves.

Sitting down on the dusty couch, Yusuke lets out a sigh and takes the bag of ice off his face, revealing his minor injuries. Everything’s fine, expect for the purple bruise right on his nose and the split on his upper lip.

Akira eyes him for a second and sits next to him, going to take Yusuke’s hand on his own, intertwining their fingers together.

“How are you feeling?”

“It feels like my face is pulsing, but besides that…”

“I see…”

They fall into silence for a few seconds, still holding hands. Taking a small gulp, Akira raises his voice again.

“Hey, can I... Can I try again?” He asks, looking at the artist from the corner of his eye, voice sheepish. 

“Akira, it will still hurt,” Yusuke responds, curd.

“But…”

Akira bites his lip and turns to look at the ground, knowing full well that his request is quite selfish.

He’s already tried to kiss Yusuke when they left the clinic, and the artist recoiled when the contact made the cut on his lip flare up in pain. Takemi said it would take at least a week and a half to fully heal, which means that Akira won’t be able to kiss his boyfriend for the remainder of his visit. Even if he is moved by Ryuji’s... aggressive thoughtfulness, he can’t help but curse him too. 

He lets out a frustrated sigh and gets up to go look for a new ice bag.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuji, you’re an amazing friend. Keep it up.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
